Misterios en la noche
by FugadadelPaquete
Summary: Una noche de peliculas se puede convertir en una madrugada de terror para dos adolescentes.- Na-Naruto q-que es e-eso?- U-UN MO-MO-MO-MONSTRUO- KYAAAAA
1. Sombras

Hola tanto tiempo, aquí les traigo otro Twoshot para dedicárselo a Pipo-kun que mañana es su cumple ¡te amo corazón! Porque por sobre todo vos sos mi mejor amigo, ¡que pases muy lindo!

Bueno se que tendría que estar escribiendo la continuación de XQué será… pero no vino la inspiración, y no quería publicar algo que no fuera lo que esperaban.

**Aclaraciones**: Naruto no me pertenece, es propiedad del gran Masashi-Sama.

**Misterios en la noche…**

- ¿Qué tal si vemos películas en lo de Sakura-Chan?- sugirió un rubio de ojos celestes.

Eran las 18:00 PM y tres integrantes del equipo 7 se encontraban discutiendo que de divertido podían hacer esa noche, habían tenido una semana difícil y la Godaime les había concedido un día libre, que ellos no quisieron tomar por querer entrenar, pero al fin la Hokage se las ingenió para impedirles esto.

Así que ahí estaban, esa mañana se habían levantado tarde y se habían encontrado para ir a comer a Ichiraku, a petición del rubio claro está, y ahora estaban sugiriendo que hacer después.

- ¿Por qué en mi casa baka?- y con un sonoro pum Naruto quedó clavado al suelo.

- Por que en tu casa no están tus padres hoy- dijo luego de recuperarse del golpe de la chica de ojos jades- aparte esta limpia.

Sakura pareció pensarlo y convencerse.

-¿Tú qué sugieres Sai?- le dijo la joven al chico de pelo negro que se había mantenido callado todo el rato.

-Yo paso- dijo con su típica sonrisa- Danzou tiene una misión para mi- explicó.

Naruto y Sakura lo miraron con aflicción, a pesar de ser su día libre el chico no podía desobedecer a Danzou y mucho menos por ir a pasar un rato con sus amigos.

-Nos vemos Homosexual, Fea- saludó el chico de extraña vestimenta para luego irse caminando tranquilamente.

Los dos jóvenes se agarraron mutuamente para no alcanzarlo y darle un puñetazo.

-Maldito teme- insultó Naruto.

- Cuando lo agarre lo voy a dejar sin huevos- juró Sakura.

- ¿Y entonces?- retomó la charla el chico cuando se le paso el enojo.

-¿Entonces qué? – respondió de mala gana la de pelo rosa.

- Que qué hacemos- le aclaró.

La chica lo miró algo sorprendida, pensó que como Sai no podía no iban a hacer nada, pero al rubio nadie le arruina su diversión. Sonrió, después de todo aun era su día libre.

- En una hora en mi casa- dijo Sakura al tiempo que se dirigía al centro de Konoha a comprar algo para comer, ya que conocía bien al chico de ojos azules.

-Ahí estaré-ttebayo- gritó viendo alejarse a la muchacha.

…..

-Ya se le están pegando las malas costumbres de Kakashi-sensei- dijo una Sakura molesta mirando el reloj.

Ya eran las 19:34 y del rubio ni sus luces. Pero el timbre la sacó del mundo en el que felizmente ahorcaba a cierto futuro Hokage.

-Hola Sakura-Chan- saludó alegremente el shinobi cuando la de ojos jedes le abrió la puerta.

-Llegas tarde baka- le dijo mientras sujetaba una bolsa de patatas que había comprado el chico.

Se fijo en la fecha de vencimiento, por si las moscas, y se dirigió a la cocina a servirlas en un plato. Naruto se acomodó con confianza en el sillón que estaba frente a la tele, mientras Sakura traía comida y bebida y la ponía en la mesa adelante del sofá.

La Kunoichi miró con algo de recelo al rubio que comenzaba a comer y miraba la tele como si estuvieran pasando el programa más interesante del mundo y ella como su sirvienta le traía comida para alimentarlo.

- ¿Qué vamos a ver?- preguntó el ninja saliendo de su trance.

La chica puso una cara sombría y tal como Yamato-Taicho puso una linterna bajo su cara y contestó:

-Películas de terror muajjajjja- detuvo al rubio antes de que saliera disparado hacia la calle- ¿acaso el futuro Rokudaime tiene miedo de una estùpida película de terror?- picó Sakura.

-Cla-claro que no-ttebayo- le respondió no tan seguro.

Entonces que comience la diversión- dijo al tiempo que elegía al azar entre las películas que había sobre el televisor, ponía una y se sentaba junto al rubio.

….

- Naruto- llamó- Naruto- volvió a llamar- ¡Naruto bajate de encima mío!- ordenó.

Ya había terminado la segunda película que veían y en todo ese tiempo, el rubio no había hecho otra cosa que gritar, casi asfixiar a la joven con sus brazos y esconder su cabeza en el cuello de Sakura. Ella tambien había sentido algo de miedo, no lo podía negar, pero su orgullo no le había permitido gritar ni mucho menos abrazarse a su compañero.

-¿Y-ya terminó?- preguntó separándose de la chica.

La flor de Cerezo suspiró sonoramente y le sonrió; era gracioso ver al rubio hiperactivo temeroso.

-Vamos a dormir- le avisó.

-¿Me puedo quedar a dormir?- dijo recuperando su alborotada personalidad.

- Pensé que lo sabias- dijo algo confundida.

- ¡Me quedaré a dormir con Sakura-Chan!- exclamó contento.

-No conmigo- se defendió- tú dormirás en un tatami junto a mi cama- le explicó.

- No he traído pijama- se acordó de pronto.

- Te prestaré uno de mi padre- dijo subiendo las escaleras- pero que no se entere por que me matara.

Luego de quince minutos los dos ya se encontraban en sus respectivas camas, habían mantenido una discusión sobre si apagar la luz o no, ya que el chico había quedado traumado con la película y le temía a la oscuridad; pero luego de un golpe de la Haruno concedió que se apagara la luz.

-No podré dormirme- amenazó Naruto.

-Ya cállate- advirtió por enésima vez la chica, hace rato que el chico repetía lo mismo.

-No podré ahhhmmm- bostezó y luego un ronquido le advirtió a Sakura que el Uzumaki por fin había logrado conciliar el sueño.

La chica se volteó en la cama y luego de unos minutos tambien logró dormirse.

_**Cuando en la noche reina el silencio,**_

_**Te despiertas con espanto;**_

La Haruno se despertó sobresaltada al oír un trueno resonar en la ventana, miró hacia la calle por el vidrio empañado y vislumbro que se había desatado un temporal, nunca le habían agradado las noches de tormenta y no sabia si era por la película o qué pero un miedo le recorrió toda la médula espinal al sentir un rugido que creyó venia de su habitación.

_**Te escondes bajo la sabana**_,

Se tapó con las cobijas hasta la cabeza y su Inner resonó en su cabeza.

- Maldita película, me ha vuelto paranoica-

Intentó tranquilizarse, era una ninja después de todo, ignoró haber escuchado nuevamente un rugido y se destapó, sonrió para intentar mantener la calma y diò un vistazo al rubio que dormía plácidamente abrazado a un perrito de peluche que ella le había prestado para que no temiera.

- Vaya Héroe- susurró para si, y un nuevo rugido, seguido de un relámpago, la hicieron alarmarse nuevamente.

_**Y cierras la puerta a cual canto.**_

Se levantó en un santiamén y cerró la puerta de su habitación que había dejado entreabierta. Se volvió a zambullir en su cama y se concentró en detectar un chakra cerca, pero no sintió nada, nuevamente logró calmarse, se auto-insulto por sus estùpidos miedos y se acomodó lista para volver a dormirse.

Pero se sentía nerviosa y eso le impidió volver a conciliar el sueño, al minuto sintió nuevamente un fuerte rugido, y se hundió más en su cama, intentó adivinar de donde venia aquel ruido, pero en vano fueron sus intentos; para colmo la tormenta no ayudaba ya que parecía que se iba a caer el cielo, o talvez ella exageraba por el temor que sentía.

_**Tienes una sensación terrible,**_

_**De incomodidad y desespero;**_

Meció levemente al rubio, intentando despertarlo, pero el chico ni cuenta, lo movió un poco más fuerte y un sonoro ronquido le informó que no pensaba despertarse. Maldijo por lo bajo al Uzumaki y se abrazó a la almohada, cerró fuertemente los ojos e imploró a Kami poder conciliar el sueño pronto.

_**Esperas que pasen las horas, **_

Miró con congoja el reloj de su escritorio, cuando un relámpago alumbró el cuarto pudo ver que el aparato marcaba las 3:04 Am. Maldijo por milésima vez, aun no amanecía, y con la tormenta eléctrica que había de seguro no había luz, aunque tampoco se animaba a despegarse de su cama.

Otro rugido seguido por un sollozo de la chica de ojos jades.

_**Y que salga el sol con anhelo.**_

Solo esperaba que amaneciera pronto, o que ocurriera un milagro y el rubio despertara para "defenderla" del monstruo que creía se encontraba en su habitación…

Continuara.

…..

Así es, aquí otro Twoshot, ¿se quedaron con la duda? Si me dejan Review se los aclarare todo en el siguiente capi, que será el último.

¿Qué son esos rugidos?

¿Hay un monstruo en realidad?

¿Se despertará Naruto?

¿Por qué Sakura no usa su súper fuerza y le da una paliza a quien sea que la este asustando?

Todo eso en el siguiente capì

Besos.

No se olviden de pasar por mi metro para ver la picc de este capi: //sakusoyyo


	2. Claroscuro

Aquí les traigo la segunda parte, algo demorada, lo sé, y lo siento, pero aquí esta y creo que les va a gustar tanto como a mi.

-Espero que te guste la segunda parte Pipo-kun y ¡feliz cumple adelantado Naruto! Ai shitteru.

**Aclaraciones:** Naruto es propiedad del gran Masashi-sama.

Aquí va:

_**Misterios en la noche parte 2…**_

**Claroscuro**

No lo podía evitar, estaba demasiado aterrada, los truenos y los extraños ruidos la tenían paranoica, talvez no tendría que haber mirado películas de terror, y maldita la hora en la que se puso a llover, ¡pero si hace unas horas había un clima divino! Definitivamente alguien la odiaba allá arriba.

Miró a Naruto nuevamente, el muy idiota ni cuenta se daba del terror que estaba viviendo su amiga, estaba acostado boca abajo, reposando su cabeza sobre el peluche que la Haruno le dio para que no tenga miedo.

_-Vaya ironía_- pensó- _me burlaba de Naruto y ahora mírenme_- se dijo.

Cautelosa, fue volteando la mirada hacia el fondo de su cuarto.

_**Con los ojos entreabiertos**_

Inspeccionó cada recodo con ojo de gato, pero no vio nada.

_**Miras la oscuridad con precaución**_

Suspiró, pero no le duró mucho el alivio, ya que volvió a escuchar otro rugido, sin poder aguantarlo más dio un zape en la cabeza de Naruto y este se despertó abochornado.

-¿Qué haces Sakura-Chan-ttebayo?- medio gritó mientras saltaba del tatami y se sobaba el chichón que comenzaba a crecer en su cabeza.

-Shhh Baka- le tapó la boca la chica y le indicó que se pasara a su cama.

El chico obedeció confuso, cuando un relámpago iluminó la ventana pudo ver el rostro afligido de su amiga, retiró la mano de la chica y habló en un susurro.

- ¿Pasa algo Sakura-Chan?- preguntó alarmado.

- Es q-que hay algo Naruto- pronunció quedamente.

-¿Qué cosa-ttebayo?- cuestionó tomando la mano temblorosa de la chica para infundarle valor- ¿acaso hay un enemigo?- reaccionó virando la cabeza hacia los lados.

- N-no- le contestó sujetándole la cabeza para que le preste atención.

En ese momento un rugido más fuerte se dejo escuchar, y la de ojos jades ahogó un sollozo.

-Es ese rugido Naruto, ¿lo escuchaste?- habló con desesperación.

El rubio la miró con la confusión en su mirada azul por unos instantes, que a la muchacha le parecieron horas, hasta que el silencio fue interrumpido por una sonora carcajada, luego sus labios se ensancharon en su típica sonrisa, su mano izquierda se posó sobre sus cabellos y los revolvió, nervioso. Por la claridad que entró por el vidrio la Kunoichi pudo apreciar el leve tono carmín en sus mejillas; ella lo miró expectante.

- Es mi estómago Sakura-Chan- contestó con indulgencia- es que tengo algo de hambre-ttebayo- dijo tocándose el estómago sin dejar de sonreír.

La cara de Sakura se desencuadrò, un tic en el ojo hizo acto de presencia, sus labios finos apretados y sus dientes rechinando, mientras que la vena en su sien estaba a punto de explotar.

-¡Baka!-

El golpe que le propinó le acomodó el cerebro seguro.

-Grandísimo idiota como se te ocurre hacerme pasar este susto, ¡idiota!

- Lo siento aghhr- ttebayo- se intentaba disculpar el rubio entre golpes.

Cuando la Haruno tomó un respiro para seguirle pegando el chico atinó a agarrar el peluche y usarlo de escudo, ¡pobre de él!

…

En las lluviosas calles de Konoha un joven ANBU volvía de una difícil misión, tenía algunas heridas en su cuerpo y estaba algo empapado, a pesar de que llevaba un paraguas cubriendo su cuerpo, pero se veía tranquilo, no parecía importarle que los rayos cayeran a unos centímetros de si.

A paso lento y acompasado se dirigía a los cuarteles ANBU a llevar el informe a Danzou que seguro lo estaría esperando despierto, a pesar de la hora. Al pasar por la calle donde vive su compañera de equipo casi se le cae el paraguas al escuchar gritos y jadeos provenientes del dormitorio de la Haruno, cuando un relámpago iluminó el sitio pudo ver la sombra de la chica montada sobre el cuerpo del candidato a Hokage, una leve carcajada salió de sus labios.

-Pobre marica- dijo con lástima pero con su típica sonrisa pintada en el rostro- la Fea ha de estar queriendo practicar sadomasoquismo- ensanchó su sonrisa- ya les preguntaré por la mañana.

Sin más se dirigió a los cuarteles, esperando conocer el chisme pronto.

…

- ¡No lo puedo creer!- gritó Sakura una vez que se hubo cansado de pegarle al pobre chico, que de seguro ya tendría algunos huesos rotos- ¿Cómo puede ser posible que haya pensado que había "algo" cuando solo era tu maldito estómago?- se reprendió, vaya ninja resultó ser.

Miró de costado al rubio que se encontraba abrazado al perrito y sobàndose con el otro brazo, el mega chichón de su cabeza, su boca estaba haciendo un puchero que a la flor le pareció adorable.

Se acercó lentamente y rodeó con su brazos al rubio consolándolo de un mal que ella le había hecho, con sus manos suaves revolvió sus cabellos, le sintió suspirar y sonrió, se separó un poco y le vio a los ojos azules, Naruto le miró también y le sonrió. Casi por inercia sus rostros se fueron acercando, sus narices se rozaron y pudieron sentir el aliento del otro en sus rostros, los labios temblorosos del shinobi se posaron sobre los de ella, la piel de los dos se erizó al contacto.

Fue solo un casto beso, pero para ellos significó mucho más, pero aun algo inseguros, con los sentimientos a flor de piel pero sin querer desbordarlos, se separaron. La sonrisa que mostró Naruto en ese momento, nunca antes se había visto y la Haruno tuvo que sonreír también ante esto. Volteó la mirada para que el chico no viera su sonrojo y se dispuso a levantarse.

- Iré a traerte algo de comer- avisó, pero algo la hizo detenerse al instante.

_**Extrañas sombras aparecen,**_

_**En las paredes de la habitación**_

Naruto, que estaba en un estado de trance, embobado mirando el perro en su regazo y tocándose los labios, espabilo al oír el chillido de su compañera, le miró a ella, la espalda le temblaba, luego miró hacia el resto de la habitación y lo que vio lo dejo helado.

_**Oyen un fuerte crujido**_

La chica pegó un salto y se refugió en su cama tras la fuerte espalda del chico, los dos temerosos agudizaron el oído.

_**Luego silencio, y escuchan; **_

Delante de ellos, algo espeluznante se pintaba en las paredes, y la lluvia, que ahora era solo un chubasco, hizo eco en el dormitorio.

_**Parece que es un monstruo **_

_**Y aun más se asustan**_

Con los ojos como platos y las uñas de Sakura clavadas en sus hombros, Naruto se aferró más al peluche y sin fuerzas para moverse y ya sin hambre alguna, vio ante el un monstruo gigante.

-Na-Naruto ¿q-qué es e-eso?- su voz temblorosa sonó en su oído.

-Un mo-mo-mo-monstruo-

-Kyaa- el grito de la Haruno le dejo medio sordo, pero no le impidió gritar también.

_**Entonces ven su extraña forma**_

Con los ojos entreabiertos miraron, paralizados, al monstruo de la habitación.

_**Y se te sienten insignificantes.**_

Ladearon la cabeza hacia atrás al ver la enormidad de la bestia casi encima de sus cabezas

_**Tiene largas y flacas piernas**_

_**Y una cabeza gigante**_

El instinto ninja de Sakura, el de supervivencia, pareció reaccionar y en un movimiento a velocidad luz, movió su cuerpo que yacía pegado, casi incrustado, a la espalda del chico y logró (en contra de todo pronóstico) encender la luz.

_**Finalmente la luz enciendes**_

Gracias a Kami-sama que había luz, pero cuando prende la luz pueden ver que el monstruo desapareció, aun así, temblorosa, pregunta

_**¿Quién es?- dice tu vocecilla**_

Los dos chicos miran con precaución todo el dormitorio, y se encuentran con algo que habían ignorado, y luego la habitación estalla en carcajadas liberadoras.

_**Pero solo es su ropa,**_

_**Que esta colgada en la silla**_

La vestimenta de los chicos que yacía en la silla era lo que había hecho las sombras haciéndoles pensar que era un monstruo, se miraron y rieron aun más, se suponía que eran de los ninjas más destacados en la aldea y habían llegado a creer que había una bestia o quien sabe qué en la habitación.

Luego de las risas la chica se sentó junto a Naruto en la cama, ya más tranquila, revolvió el cabello del rubio con cariño y posó su cabeza en su hombro. El chico le sonrió y miró de costado por la ventana, ya empezaba a amanecer, pero aun les quedaba tiempo de dormir un poco más. Cuando volteó a ver de vuelta a Sakura, ella ya estaba con los ojos cerrados dormitando y en su cara se podía ver una pequeña sonrisa.

Naruto la acomodó en la cama, dio un beso en los cabellos rosados y se acostó también, poniendo el peluche entre medio de sus cuerpos, no quería que la chica lo mandara al hospital al despertar. Sonrió feliz, esa era la única vez, desde que Sasuke los dejara, que sentía que tenia un momento de paz, y al ver el rostro de la chica, sabia que ella también lo estaba teniendo. Pasó su brazo por encima de Sakura en un semi- abrazo y cerró los ojos, ya tendría tiempo de pensar en el Teme por la mañana.

Un ronquido se dejó escuchar dejando en claro que Naruto se había dormido también.

_**Owari**_

Hola mis queridos lectores, espero que les haya gustado; la idea era dar un momento de despeje en la mente de los chicos, que se olvidaran un poco de Sasuke y de las misiones, incluso puse a Sai en este capi para demostrar que él también se espabiló la mente cuando oyó a los chicos, inclusive también rió.

Otra cosa: ya que no los complací con el lemon puse ese pequeño beso, como un leve toque romántico, aunque no era mi idea, ya que como ven el fic es del género humor y misterio, espero haber logrado los dos.

Besitos, espero que haya gustado, sus review son siempre bienvenidos.

PD: Agradezco a todos los que me dejaron review, este fic ha sido el más visitado y les agradezco enormemente por su apoyo.

Kisu Sakusoy.

Visiten .com/sakusoyyo

**Actualicé mi Profile si quieren pasar ¡Bienvenidos!**


End file.
